


Keep Me Breathing

by ElizaStyx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, Caring Castiel, Coming Out, First Meetings, First Time, Fluff, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, I can't tag the best things because spoilers, John Winchester Being an Asshole, M/M, One Night Stand turning into something else, Protective Castiel, Song Inspired, Suicide Attempt, Top Castiel, but trust me, cuteness, mentioned Sam's and Mary's death, mentioned past suicide attempt, you will love the ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 22:03:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2598047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaStyx/pseuds/ElizaStyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has just come out as bisexual and... it didn't go too well. Or rather it was a total catastrophe with John kicking him out of the house, leaving him with literally nothing but what he happened to have in his jacket.<br/>Dean has no place to stay, no family, no job, no money and no perspectives in the city where he doesn't know anyone. He lands in a bar pathetically close to the building he can't call his home anymore and once he spots a handsome dude with just the right amount of sadness in his posture, he decides that he can do at least one more thing to show John the biggest 'fuck you' of them all - he can go out with a bang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Me Breathing

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Kiesza's song [Hideaway](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ESXgJ9-H-2U)

It's been decided even before Dean learned that the dude had this exotic name to accompany his terrific blue eyes.  
Castiel...  
It even sounded like belonging to someone who John wouldn't want to accept in a million years. Perfect.

Dean put on his calm face to hide all the anger and desperation boiling inside of him and made his intentions clear. He was fed up, Castiel was obviously fed up too so a relaxing night together could do them both good and since Dean had this slight hint of predatory determination in his green eyes, Castiel didn't even try to play uninterested.  
They went to Castiel's place.

Dean pushed Castiel against the wall right after the door closed behind them, claiming his mouth in a devouring sloppy kiss to which Castiel responded passionately, moaning and panting like a porn star.   
Dean didn't even really know how they moved to the bedroom but it was fine by him since Castiel's hands and lips were soon all over him and nothing else really mattered.   
He was reduced to sounds as his nerves responded to every touch, every action of this dark haired man he didn't know anything about apart from the fact that his lips were apparently made to give divine blow jobs. Dean was very close to the edge with Castiel's tongue working its magic around the head of his cock, teasing the leaking slit and then taking him whole in with slutty eagerness that Dean almost couldn't believe in.

The original plan included him actually fucking the guy but he was so worked up that he started to yearn having Castiel's dick up his ass and it honestly was even making more sense in terms of giving John a heart attack.  
„Fuck me, Cas.” were the first words he whispered since they left the bar and Castiel rose his head, those radiant eyes meeting Dean's in the dim light.  
Castiel's pupils were enormously dilated and damn, that was so sexy, knowing that the man really desired him.

With Castiel's fingers entering him so eagerly and mercilessly, Dean was pretty sure that the blue eyed man had been involved in some sort of sex-connected business because the way he worked him open in a minute was smooth, professional and much more pleasant than anything he had experienced before.  
Castiel was also a bit of a tease, pumping Dean few times before finally entering his hole and filling him completely at once.   
Dean thought there was a purifying touch to the way Castiel was thrusting into him slowly yet forcefully, making him squirm under the onslaught and beg for relief. He loved the way Castiel digged his fingers into Dean's flesh. He didn't stop himself from moaning every time Castiel hit his prostate. It was good; rough and sweet at the same time and Dean realized he could get used to it, having sex with this amazing man who was on his way to make him come untouched.  
"Come on, Dean, come for me." Castiel was panting, increasing his tempo and Dean stopped holding back.  
He came shamelessly hard, his cum all over him. Then he moaned one more time, feeling Cas come inside of him. He could swear he heard Castiel whisper his name while his back arched and eyes closed as the orgasm took over.  
Castiel fell onto the bed next to him and having given him one more incredibly blue glance, fell asleep just like that, with a complete stranger in his bed.

Dean was laying there silently for a while, listening to Castiel's even breathing and letting his body relax after more than just simply satisfying adventure. Then he looked at Castiel's calm features and felt a sting of regret that they wouldn't have a chance to repeat this. Dean had to proceed though and Castiel being asleep was really convenient.  
He slowly sneaked out of the bed and felt a strong urge to wash himself as the sticky come was drying on his skin but then again, being covered in cum was just a perfect addition to his plan.

Dean approached his discarded jacket and grabbed what he needed on his way to the bathroom.  
He didn't bother to lock the door. Castiel seemed to be a nice dude, Dean didn't wish to make it even more problematic for him.

***

Castiel woke up shortly after Dean had left the room. He was immidiately up on his feet, having this feeling that something was far from okay.  
He followed Dean's steps and went into the bathroom only to find Dean sitting on the cold tiles.

One quick look at the surroudnings told him everything as he spotted an empty container on the sink. Dean had just taken all of the sleeping pills and was currently looking at Castiel with big innocent eyes.  
"Dean, did you just take all of those?" Castiel asked calmly.  
Dean tore his gaze away from Castiel, his eyes suddenly becoming watery.  
"You wouldn't understand it." he whispered. "You are awfully rich, judging by your apartment, you seem to have everything you need so you can't understand it. Spare me the talk and just let me... fade away."  
"Maybe I can relate and... help. Dean, please, tell me... Why are you killing yourself?" Dean shivered, hearing a question so directly calling it what it really was - a killing, a very real and irrevocable death.

"I have nothing." he begun hesitantly. "I was thrown out of my house after I admitted I'm bi. I don't have any family besides my homophobic father since my mom and brother are... dead." he exhaled heavily, closing his eyes, his face a mask of pain. "No real friends, no job, no money. Nowhere to go, nothing to do. Miserable and unworthy. Dying like this will hurt my father and so it's the only thing left for me to get, this shitty little vengeance and then... peace." he lowered his head.  
"Five years ago I was just like you." Castiel squatted in front of him, somehow magically forcing Dean to meet his gaze. "I also had nowhere to go and no one to turn to so I decided to go out with a bang just like you did, fucking a random dude and then killing myself. I picked up a man at the bar and later he was the one to find me in the pool of my blood. He saved me, he gave me a new life and helped me become who I am today. Please, let me help you today, Dean." he bit his lip. "You still have about three minutes before the pills dissolve, you can still choose life and be happy against your father's wishes. That's the vengeance you shall look for. I'll be here to help you, just let me." his eyes were full of sadness and his voice a broken plea. "Please..."

There was something in Dean that wanted to ignore it and end this misery anyway but Castiel was right. Being happy without John would be a bigger 'fuck you' than dying like this. That was why he eventually shoved Castiel off his way and crawled towards the toilet to vomit all the poisonous pills while he still could.  
Castiel looked at him and seeing that he made the right decision, smiled feeling the tears gathering in his eyes.

Quickly he stood up and run into the kitchen to prepare some water with salt for Dean to help him get rid of everything he had in his stomach.  
Dean drunk the awful mixture and soon it was all over. He sat there for a while, sweaty and shivering in suddenly too cool the air. He was feeling like shit, having his stomach so brutally turned inside out and his mouth full of unpleasant acidic taste.

Castiel helped Dean move into the bath and without a single word washed him whole with warm water and soap while he still was shaking a little and generally wasted. Castiel was careful and precise, his calm presence reassuring and letting Dean give up on all the thinking and doing. All he really had to take care of himself was rinsing his mouth with some mouthwash and then he was led back to the bed.

Dean felt suddenly really sleepy and also a little dizzy and detached from reality. Castiel helped him lay down and covered him with an obvious intent to leave him to himself when Dean grabbed his hand.  
"Please, stay." he whispered.  
And Castiel couldn't say no.   
He slipped under the covers by Dean's side and Dean pushed himself into Castiel's arms, maybe too intimately but hey, dude just saved his miserable ass.

Castiel sighed, embracing Dean like someone he had known for ages and Dean was actually feeling strangely safe in those arms, slowly dozing off, reality already mixing with dreams in his mind.  
"Hey, Cas..." he muttered with his eyes closed and his body slowly relaxing. "Are you an angel?"  
Castiel chuckled silently. "Angels don't exist, Dean."  
"Well, that's sad. You would make a good guardian angel." Dean's voice was telling Castiel that he was very close to falling asleep. "You saved my life."  
"I merely helped you save it." Castiel whispered and kissed the crown of Dean's head, starting to hum silently some long forgotten melody.

A small smile appeared on his face as he looked into the old mirror on the wall and saw them both covered protectively by one of his black wings.


End file.
